Captive By Choice
by Auron's Fan
Summary: Riku was just trying to get away from the engagement party between his first love, Sora, and his best friend, Kairi. He never expected to get kidnapped. Axel/Riku/Roxas


**A/N**: I should've been in bed...oh, what? Ten minutes ago? But I want to post this as my last "summer" fic. School starts ...like, tomorrow. D: But all good things come to an end, I suppose.

This...wasn't hard to write (some parts...), but it has sexual content between two guys (gasp!) in it. So, if that's not your cup of tea, leave. ...No pun intended.

I really have no idea where this fic idea spawned from, and...uh, I do hope you like it! Drop reviews if you can!

* * *

Riku knows all hope for him is lost when Sora drags him into a closet, nervous as anything.

Any other time, Riku's small hope that Sora might have _something_ for him would be revived, because, uh, hello -- _Sora is dragging Riku into a closet_. Need he say anything else?

But the fact that Sora – proud, strong as anything Sora – is shaking nervously as he pulls a small box out of his pocket make Riku's hopes die out. Riku knows that Sora and Kairi's relationship has gone well, but wasn't marriage just a bit too soon?

Like, couldn't they wait more than three years out of college? Wait until Sora is certain? Or until Sora had fallen madly in love with Riku…again?

When Sora frowns, Riku shakes the jealous thoughts from his head, and places a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "What are you worrying about, you goof?" Riku asks, his forced smile making his face hurt. "You and Kairi are great together."

Sora only grins up to his best friend, his smile still shaking slightly. "Thanks… that's what everyone's been saying…" He frowns. "But… after what had happened, I didn't want any awkward feelings between us."

Riku shakes his head, his smile making his face feel more like a mask. "Sora, you know it's not your fault. Besides you love Kairi now – it'll be alright."

With a nod, Sora gives Riku a quick hug before pushing open the closet door and heading back to the that is being held for Sora's and Kairi's fourth anniversary. Riku rubs his eyes in an attempt to pry any emotion out of him before following Sora and slowly shutting to door.

* * *

Of course Riku wouldn't have blamed Sora for _that night_. It _was_ Riku's fault in the first place.

It had been a few days after Sora's twenty-first birthday, and the brunet wanted something light – "Because you know how I feel about alcohol, Riku!" – but still something Sora could later brag about being his first _legal_ drink. So Riku and Sora had gone out to some well known fancy-smchancy place as a date.

Oh yeah – things had been a little different back then. Riku and Sora had been an idea (a hot item, too).

Nevertheless, when Sora wasn't looking, Riku slipped something into Sora's drink to loosen his boyfriend up a little. Next thing either of them knew, they were back at Riku's apartment, half naked, and trying to soak in each other's warm. Sora had been half out of it as he lifted Riku's legs over his shoulders, his eyes glazed over in a combination of lust and the small pill Riku had slipped into his drink. Even with his mind half clouded by desire, Riku had still tried to remember the feeling of Sora's hands on him, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that this would never happen again.

And he was right. The next morning, Sora had awoken with a pounding headache, no memory of the previous night, and a sudden confession – that he thought they should stay friends. Riku had only agreed, cleaned Sora up, promised him that there were no hard feelings, and sent the brunet on his way. The rest of the morning Riku spent with his hand wrapped around his cock, trying to recall how and where Sora had touched him, ignoring the tears running down his face.

Two weeks later, Sora had called him up, telling him that he'd asked Kairi out. Ever the friend, Sora had asked for his best friend's permission, wondering if the redhead would even like him like that anymore. Riku had stayed single ever since. That was four years ago.

* * *

Early the morning after the party finds Riku walking along a quiet street in the middle of Destiny Islands' mainland. The mainland is quite different than where he lives, he muses, kicking a small stone from the middle of the road.

Sora had looked adorable when he popped the question in front of everyone there. Kairi had looked pleasantly surprised, and the partygoers had endless congratulations to give to the newly engaged couple. Riku wouldn't be missed.

At least, that's what he tells himself as he continues to slowly walk down the street.

He half wonders if Kairi feels bad at all – she had been the first person they told when they started going out. Then again, why ever would she have agreed to go out with Sora, after Sora had dropped Riku just weeks before?

No, dropped wasn't the right word. They were still friends. Riku just wasn't the one Sora went for kisses anymore.

Or something like that.

A glance up shows Riku a fairly well lit bar, and, with a flash of his ID card (he did look quite younger than his age), Riku shuffles inside and sits at the bar, drumming his fingers against the surface. Within seconds, a redheaded stumbles next to him, gives him a quirky grin, and tugs on Riku's hair. "It's very pretty," he sniffs, tugging on it harder and making Riku snatch his hair back. "Where'd you buy it?"

"I didn't—" Riku tries to explain, but the redhead only rolls his eyes and pulls Riku's face closer for a kiss. Riku jumps back, wide eyed and horrified, when a blond approaches, eyes narrow.

Slapping the redhead upside the head, the blond only shakes his head. "Sorry," he states before dragging the redhead back onto the dance floor. Riku blinks before glancing at the bartender, who gives Riku a shrug.

"What will it be, kid?"

Riku shrugs, really hoping that the man is trying to be nice instead of pointing out how young Riku looks. "Uh, I don't care. Water?"

The bartender only raises his eyebrow before going over to retrieve said drink.

Before the water can arrive, the redhead stumbles next to Riku again with a happy-go-lucky smile. "So…I'm Roxas. He's Axel. What's up?"

"Uh…" Riku attempts, when the blond approaches again, almost growling in discontent.

"Axel!" The redhead glances over, and that's when Riku realizes the man has to be insane. Or drunk. …He is betting mostly on insane, though. The blond who Riku assumes to be 'Roxas' grabs Axel's collar and pulls him close. "Stop hitting on the freshmeat."

Axel shrugs before pulling out of Roxas's grasp, and pets Riku's hair again. "He's pretty, though. Sure he's not a girl?" He tilts his head, before poking Riku's cheek. "Hey, you. Are you a girl?"

"No!" Riku exclaims, pulling his hair from Axel's grasp. "Can I sit in peace, please?" A light tap of glass against countertop is faintly heard, but Riku keeps his eyes on Axel, glaring. "Go off with your…Roxas, or whoever, and leave me alone!"

Roxas hands Riku his glass of water, and looks away as Riku downs the contents quickly. "Would the pretty boy like a place to stay?" Axel asks, standing up straighter and glancing over to Roxas with a smirk on his face.

Riku rolls his eyes. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm fine. I'll call you if I need you," he adds sarcastically, staring into the water glass.

Roxas and Axel exchange glances before disappearing onto the dance floor. As time passes on, Riku realizes that the bar begins to slowly spin, and that the ceiling isn't standing still. Huh – it wasn't like that before. He hiccups before stumbling to his feet, clutching the bar stool as he attempts to stand up straight. A pair of arms grabs and holds him up.

Glancing up, Riku only faintly sees Axel's smirk, and hears him repeat, "Would the pretty boy like a place to stay?" before everything goes black.

* * *

"_Goood morning, Destiny Islands, and what a beautiful morning it is! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and…_"

The first thing Riku feels is warmth. Like, really warm – not uncomfortably warm, but not what he's used to. And the bed he is in isn't his – he knows that. He gives a soft groan before slowly sitting up in bed, wondering which hotel he might've stumbled into while he was half dru—

He almost screams when he sees the arm fall off him.

It takes a moment to realize that it isn't _his_ arm (he's seen too many horror movies), and he almost gives another shout when he realizes he doesn't recognize the owner of the arm, a strange guy with spiky red hair, who is sleeping to his right.

He jerks away from the mysterious redhead, which elicits a sharp pain from his backside, causing him to groan some more and clutch at the small of his back. What had happened last night? He barely remembers walking around at night…entering the bar…

"I wonder how long it'll take you to remember?"

Riku glances to his left, seeing a blond smirk up to him. Riku begins easily connecting the dots, and quickly shakes his head. "No…nonono, wait….!"

"A little to late to wait, buddy," the redhead says, sitting up with a smirk. Riku feels almost naked under his stare (actually, just to make himself feel even better, he realizes that he _is_ actually naked) and shivers slightly. "I mean, you seemed pretty into it last night…"

Last night? Oh, well, that's dandy. He went from his best friend's engagement party, to having sex with two guys he didn't know beforehand…and he can't even remember it?

It's no fault of Riku's that he suddenly collapses back onto the bed.

* * *

Later that morning, Riku awakes to the smell of eggs cooking. His nose twitches and he pulls the covers over him, wondering what his mom is making.

He then jumps up and doubles over in a wince, recalling what might have happened last night (not like he can remember. Just…vaguely).

The blond smirks at him from the doorway. "That painful?"

"Isn't that called rape in some countries?" Riku retorts, trying to ignore the pain and stand up. That is, until he realizes that he had no idea where his clothes are, and pulls the bedspread around him tighter. "And who the hell are you?"

"Roxas," the blond says. "And he's Axel. We told you last night, remember?"

"Pretty hair," Axel smirks, walking into the room. "You want food, it's in the kitchen. I'm not your damn servant."

Riku scowls at the two of them, hating them both at the moment. "You drugged me." Axel slowly claps his hands, and Riku's eyes grow wider. "That's…illegal! I should have you arrested!"

"Oh, shut up pretty boy, and eat." Roxas rolls his eyes. "Look, you can't even remember what happened last night, yes? So what evidence do you have?" When Riku only scowls at him, Roxas's smirk grows. "Good. Come on – Axel may be an ass, but he can cook."

The two of them disappear into the kitchen area, and Riku wraps the bedspread around him before shuffling behind them. Sitting down at the table, Riku stares down to his breakfast before glancing up to the two of them. "Why'd you kidnap me?"

"Yeah, like you didn't enjoy it." Axel pats Riku's head, and walks to the fridge.

Riku grits his teeth. "Maybe I didn't – I dunno. I can't remember. What if I had a girlfriend? Huh? What if I was just…out on a stroll of the town?" Hearing the words aloud, Riku realizes how stupid they sound.

Roxas does too. "Unless your girlfriend's name is Sora… then I really don't think you have a _girlfriend_, per say."

Riku tries to argue, but Axel cuts him off. "True, true. And if you hadn't started sobbing while –" he leans down to Riku's ear, "—_moaning_ Sora's name, then we could believe you two were going out."

Closing his eyes, Riku counts to ten and looks at the two of them again. No good – he still wants to punch their faces in. "Alright. Fine. You had your fun. Talk to you later, I gotta go, bye-bye." Riku stands up, bedspread and all, with the full intention of heading back into the bedroom to find his clothes and leave.

Axel only smirks, shaking his head. "You're not leaving."

Riku raises his eyebrow, and glances over to Axel. "What…?"

Roxas chews on his fork. "You know when you said we kidnapped you? Yeah, we did." He glances up to Riku with a small smile. "Leave, and we'll kill you. But it'll be alright," he says, when Riku's stare grows wider. "We made sure to call Sora and inform him of your current position."

"You ass!" Riku shouts, longing to take a swipe at them both, but realizing such a thing would be, well, stupid. "Sora has enough to worry about!"

Roxas shrugs and picks up another piece of his eggs with his fork. "I guess you're ours, then."

Riku just looks from Axel to Roxas (Axel at least gives him a semi-sympathetic shrug) before turning around and storming back into the bedroom.

After making sure the bedspread is securely around him, he goes on a short hunt around the room for his clothing. When all he can find are his boxers, he gets slightly nervous. A soft click makes him turn to the doorway, where Axel stands with a smile, holding a pile of shredded material.

Riku's mouth drops open. "Are…is that…?"

"Your clothing? Yeah." Axel chucks him a pair of jeans and a shirt from his other hand, which Riku lets drop to the floor from shock. "Need something to send Sora, right?"

When the door shuts again, Riku's anger mode reaches an all time high, and he began pounding on the door, realizing that they had locked him in. "Let me out, you assholes!" he screams.

"Keep acting like that and we won't," Axel's voice sing-songs from the other side of the door. Riku screams again and slams his fists against the door. "Oh, stop bitching. Besides… would you want me to call your friends in your contact list?"

Riku stops, trying to figure out what the heck Axel is talking about. When it finally clicks, Axel's already on the phone. "Oh, hi…Kairi is it? Well, I thought it might be curious to know where Riku is…"

"Let me _out_ you freak!" Riku shouts again, slamming his hands against the door. Axel only gives a sinister chuckle before walking away, leaving Riku to wallow in his anger.

After screaming himself hoarse, Riku retreats and dresses. As he slips into the clothing (which had to be Axel's – Roxas wasn't tall enough – and the thought makes Riku cringe), he glances around the room, looking for an escape route. When he sees one just outside the window, he runs to the window to slip out, only to discover that, goody – the window is locked.

And after a smashing the nearest lamp against the window, he sees it's strong glass as well.

Riku trips over his own feet and falls to the side of the bed, tucking his knees to his chest and letting himself cry. How'd he get in this situation? He had work today; he was supposed to hang out with Sora and Kairi today. His mother would expect his daily phone call.

Or…would anyone actually care? His co-workers would take over for him, Sora has Kairi, and his mother has his dad…

Riku viciously shakes his head. They will care, and they will save him.

* * *

A few hours later, Riku wakes to someone's lips against his, and he gives a shout before kicking the person away. Axel only smirks, and licks the blood off his lips, raising an eyebrow. "You were so feisty before."

"I was _drugged_!" Riku shouts, climbing to his feet. "What the hell are you going to get from me anyway, you ass? I'm not rich, neither are my friends. Let me go!"

Axel tsks and approaches Riku, who ends up backing himself into a wall. "Roxas asked. And whatever Roxas asks for, I deliver." Axel licks his lips and grins. "Besides, you are a pretty boy. Why shouldn't I have some fun?"

Riku feels Axel's hands slip under his (well, really _Axel's_ shirt), and Riku jumps away. "Don't touch me."

Axel only steps closer and raises an eyebrow, his grin widening on his face. "You so pretty… did Sora ever do this to you?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Riku exclaims before ducking under Axel's arm and running for the door. Maybe, if he's quick enough…

Well, he isn't, he discovers, as Axel easily grabs his legs and throws him onto the bed. Riku shouts again, and attempts to kick Axel; the redhead leans over him, his grin wide, as he deftly unbuttons Riku's newly acquired pants with one hand and holds Riku's arms above his hair with his other. "Did Sora ever do this?" Axel repeats while, despite Riku's struggling, slips a hand down Riku's boxers and tightly grabs his member. Riku gives a choked gasp, and it seemingly refuels his will to fight as he tries to kick Axel again, but Axel only smirks and squeezes harder, causing Riku to go practically boneless.

"Sora didn't, did he?" Axel whispers, leaning down and kissing Riku's cheek. Riku only grits his teeth, trying to not give Axel the satisfaction of any verbal reaction, but when Axel lightly brushes his thumb over the head, Riku gives a soft moan and squeezes his eyes shut. "But you wanted him to? You know you did…" Axel lightly strokes him, and Riku has to bite back a whimper. "You can say it you know. Sora, Sora, Sora…"

When Riku says nothing, Axel narrows his eyes, before he squeezes Riku's member again, harder this time, which causes Riku to mumble, "Sora…" under his breath.

Like a magic word, Axel pulls away and gives a smirk. "Exactly," he grins, before leaving Riku in a disoriented state and locks the door behind him. Riku breathes slowly to catch his breath before tucking his knees to his chest and lowering his head, hoping that neither of his kidnappers would return.

* * *

The next morning, Roxas kicks Riku off of the bed. "Up," he says to Riku. "Breakfast."

Riku has a million and one snarky replies, but chooses to keep his mouth shut and follows Roxas into the kitchen. Axel drops Riku's food onto his plate before lightly kissing his neck. "We should keep him, Rox," Axel mutters, patting Riku's hair. "He makes a very nice toy."

"My name is Roxas," Roxas scowls, snatching a piece of toast off of a plate. "But he wouldn't like that, would he?"

Riku only stares down to his food. "Why am I even here?" he mumbles, mostly to himself. When Axel turns his head, Riku clenches his fist. "Why the hell am I here?"

"To piss off Sora," Roxas replies, calmly picking the edges off his toast and dropping them on Axel's plate.

Riku slams his hand against the table and stands up. "You liar. If you really wanted to hurt Sora, you would've kidnapped his fiancé, not me!"

"She is pretty," Axel agrees, chucking the edges back at Roxas. "But you're a special kind of pretty."

Roxas looks up at him in midchew. "We have you. Try to escape." Roxas's smile grows wider. "I dare you."

Without another word, Riku storms off into the bedroom again and locks himself away in the closet.

* * *

The second day (third?), Riku is awaken with a kiss and hands up his shirt. He doesn't know which is sicker – the fact that he almost wishes Axel could fondle him again like a few days ago, or that he is getting used to this.

"Hey," Axel grins that stupid smile of his. "I'm taking you out on the town."

Riku rolls his eyes. "You're stupid. I'd run away as soon as I'd got out."

Axel pats Riku's hair. "Stupid pretty boy. I didn't say I was taking you out today… But when I do, you'll be begging to stay here…" He drags Riku into a sitting position, pulls Riku onto his lap, and lightly kisses his forehead. "You'll be so attached to us, you'll never want to leave."

Riku only shakes his head again and gives a shove when Axel kisses his cheek. The redhead only smirks and settles into biting down onto Riku's shoulder.

* * *

The fifth day goes along without any sort of problem, until Riku asks, "Why are you guys doing this?" again.

Roxas gives him his normally bored expression and throws a water bottle at his head. Riku dodges it, but asks again. "Not the kidnapping – I know you won't tell me. Don't you have each other? Do you really feel so…" he pauses, searching for the right words.

Walking behind him, Axel sticks his hands up Riku's shirt and tweaks a nipple. "Sexually deprived? Nah."

Beforehand, Riku would've shouted, and jumped away. This Riku only bats Axel's hands, but some part of him doesn't completely push them away.

Roxas drums his fingers against the table. "We can't feel anything."

Riku rolls his eyes. "Great explanation. Now, for the truth…"

Roxas scowls before approaching Riku. As he walks up, Axel quickly slips his hands from under Riku's shirt and backs away slowly; Riku glances behind him when Roxas suddenly grabs Riku's cock and squeezes. Caught between pain and pleasure, Riku almost falls against Roxas's shoulder, when just as suddenly, he's shoved away, and lands against the edge of the kitchen counter. "That? I felt nothing, as usual," Roxas spits at him, glaring. "That's why. I'm hoping by doing this, at least one of the participants can feel what the hell they're supposed to."

Roxas grabs Riku by his hair, and shoves him back into the room. Riku glares at him, as he slowly stands to his feet. "Then why the hell is Sora involved?!" he shouts, shoving Roxas against the door. "Why am I here? Why is Sora so important?!"

"I could ask the same to you," Roxas replies, shaking his head. "I'll explain in due time…"

"I don't fucking want 'in due time'!" Riku screams, grabbing Roxas by the throat. He should be worried when Roxas makes no movements to stop him, but that isn't on his mind. "You're the idiots who kidnapped me; I want _answers!_"

"Sora is my emotions," Roxas states, prying Riku's fingers off of his neck and shoving him against the bed. "There? Happy?" Riku grits his teeth and Roxas gives him a devilish smirk. "Axel, could you get the door?"

* * *

They don't let Riku out of the room for anther two days, and by then, he's used to walking shirtless, and not minding when Axel kisses him between going in and out of the door. He half wants to leave this building, but there's still something that holds him back.

If he leaves…he's Riku again. Riku, best friend of newly engaged Sora and Kairi; Riku who has a normal but boring job, and a fairly nice family.

If he stays… he's _Riku_: alive, and actually worth something to someone besides himself, even if he's been kidnapped into this position.

He knows the first opinion is the obvious one, but Riku doesn't know why he lingers behind Roxas isn't around to stop him.

* * *

A day later, Axel throws Riku his cell phone. "We have the same kind," the redhead informs him. "Your phone's been charging."

"They could track you down by this phone alone…" Riku mutters, wondering why he feels disappointed.

Axel only smirks. "They haven't."

Oh – that was why.

Riku flops onto the bed (they leave the door open now), and scrolls through his texts. Only ones from Sora and Kairi seem concerned. The other is from his co-worker, Mike, asking why the hell he's been missing work. He listens to his voice mails: one is from Kairi, two are from his mother, and thirty-seven are from Sora, who sounds frightened as hell.

He wants to press the 'Send' button so badly. But something inside of him keeps him from pressing down.

Axel looks at him from the open doorway. "They don't care?"

Riku drops his phone onto the floor and leans his head back. "No. They don't."

* * *

Half a week later, Roxas barks a laugh while watching TV. Both Axel and Riku rush into the room, thinking the blond has committed a crime (besides the kidnapping, obviously), and only see Riku's smiling face looking back at them.

"Wait…" Riku shakes his head, giving a small snort of laughter. "How long have I been gone?"

"Long enough, apparently." Axel grins, threading his hands through Riku's hair.

Riku only raises his eyebrow at Axel; Axel grins back, before grabbing Roxas from in front of the television, and shutting the door to the bedroom.

Later that night, Roxas has his back turned to the two of them, and Axel is idly playing with Riku's hair. "Still thinking about Sora-kins?" he asks.

Riku closes his eyes. "All the time."

"He's one of the only ones who still cares, right?"

Riku thinks back to the many messages on his phone and gives a small smile. "Yeah… he does."

"But not enough to look for you?" Axel props himself up on his elbows, staring into Riku's eyes. It doesn't take a genius to know what Riku's thinking when he looks away, saying how he feels really tired all of a sudden.

* * *

"You have to leave this place."

Riku looks up from a breakfast of cereal as Axel messily braids his hair, before raising an eyebrow at Roxas. "Excuse me?"

It's a week later, and Riku's almost taken this place to be like home. A home he hasn't been allowed to leave in a while.

Roxas drums his fingers against the table. "You. Have. T—"

"I heard you, stupid," Riku scowls, dropping his spoon. "Why now, of all the days?"

Acting as though he didn't hear him, Roxas glances up to Axel. "He'll need a change of clothes, because we're seeing…"

Axel nods and disappears into another bedroom (presumably Axel's and Roxas's normal one, since the one Riku sleeps in looks unlivable), and Roxas glances back up to Riku. "Look. I just thought you'd want to see an old friend."

A scowl creeps its way onto Riku's face, but a pair of clothing is dropped onto Riku's head, and he disappears to change.

* * *

"Sit here," Axel instructs, pulling up a chair next to Riku. "And lean in."

"What?" Riku asks, but Axel only puts a finger to his lips, and nods his head across the restaurant.

Riku peeks over his menu and sees Sora and Kairi walking into the restaurant; Kairi looks slightly tired, but Sora looks like the living dead, and Riku feels his heart break, knowing that it's his fault. Roxas sits across from them, his normal, uncaring smile on his face.

"Aren't you glad the restaurant's empty so you can hear them?" Axel whispers to Riku, but Riku's no fool – Roxas has planned it this way.

"What do you mean that we should give up, Kairi?!" Riku hears Sora shout. The brunet stands up and points and accusing finger at his fiancé. "He's my – our! – best friend! How can we just give up on him, especially since this guy knows where Riku is!?"

Roxas can only give a smile. "You don't remember me, do you Sora?"

Sora blinks in confusion at him, but Kairi steals his attention. "Sora. Sweetie – you've been searching after Riku for the past month! If he isn't back now, he might've just run away by himself."

Sora shakes his head in disbelief. "Kairi…he's our best friend! You know he would've said something if he was going to run away!"

Kairi frowns. "But…maybe he's happier…?"

"Happier?! He could be beaten every day and you think he may be happier?!" Sora shouts, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Kairi, Riku could be hurt…"

Her eyes grow narrow. "Sora. I love you – but you've only been able to talk about Riku, Riku, and _Riku_ for such a long time…"

"Because he's my best friend and he's been kidnapped!" Sora interjects, shaking his head.

"No!" Kairi exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at him. "No! You've been talking about Riku 24/7 since we started dating! I…I guess, since he's my best friend too, I could look past that, but Sora? If you discuss him that much, find him and tell him how much you care. You've already broken his heart once, might as well do it again," she adds sarcastically, her tone growing a biting edge to it.

Sora shakes his head in disbelief. "…Once…?" he whispers. "But… but he said he was okay…?"

"Of course it wasn't okay, Sora!" Kairi lightly shakes her fiancé's shoulders. "Riku's a tough guy – he's not going to cry in front of you! But…" she groans, rubbing her temples. "Look Sora. Riku isn't around anymore. That much is obvious. Either move on with me, or…" she taps the ring on her finger. "We're through."

Sora's eyes only widen more. "But… Kairi, we're all best friends!"

Kairi gives a soft sigh and tugs the ring off. "No Sora…the two of us are best friends. You and Riku are so much closer than that, and I should've known from how you've talked about him in the last four years." She kisses his cheek, presses the ring into his hand, and walks out of the restaurant, head held high.

He's still staring down at the ring, as when Riku moves to stand up. Something sharp presses into his leg, and he glances down to sees Axel lightly pressing the knife from the table onto him. "You move," Axel says, his eyes still focused on the menu, "you get hurt. Badly." Riku's shakes his head and Axel grins over to him. "Maybe you've been around us for so long, but we kidnapped you. We're not stupid enough to just let you go like that."

Riku grits his teeth for the first time in a while, but nods and looks at the table. His mind is racing and his hands are clenched, but the knife slowly moves away. Riku glances over to Axel, who is intently staring over to Roxas, and attempts to quickly stand up again.

Even as the fork he accidentally hits slowly drops to the ground, Riku can tell that Axel knew he had moved. Before he can leave his seat, Axel grabs his arm, and pulls him in for a biting kiss. Riku growls and tries to pry himself away, feeling something prick him in the arm.

Riku gasps and pulls away from the kiss and glances at his arm to see a small puncture wound. He glances back to a grinning Axel, and the word slowly starts to spin. Before he can completely fall over, Axel grabs Riku, and picks him up; the world suddenly goes black.

* * *

Riku's awaken with a punch from Roxas a day or two later.

He jerks away from the punch, trying to get away from the blond, only to realize that his hands are tied above his head, and he's currently stuck to the bed. Roxas only narrows his eyes, and moves away from him, storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Axel shakes his head and waggles his finger at the half conscious Riku. "I told you not to move." He shrugs, and walks over to sit on the bed. Riku's eyes are half awake, and he can't decide if he wants to struggle and break free or go back to sleep.

"Sora…?" The word clumsily falls from his tongue.

Axel rolls his eyes. "Stupid kid barely realized you were there until too late. But it's all right." Axel pats Riku's hair. "He cares."

Riku groans and closes his eyes, wishing his head and chest didn't hurt so much. Axel clicks his tongue before snapping his fingers in front of Riku's face, keeping him awake.

"Know why I never let Roxas touch you?"

Riku's eyes slowly open with that. "What do you mean…?"

Axel covers Riku's lips with a finger. "Because I'm the nicer of the two. See –" Axel moves to make himself more comfortable. "—Roxas wanted to be the one to fuck you into submission." Riku cringes at the word choice, but Axel ignores him. "He wanted to make you beg, and cry, and wah, wah, wah. The _whole_ shebang."

"But…that's what you did…" Riku mumbles, still feeling tired.

"Naaah," Axel grins. "Not that much. But even if Roxas did half the things I did… you'd suffer more. 'Cause he's your true love's twin brother."

Riku's eyes snap open with that and he tries to sit up in vain. "What?" he asks, eyes wide. "They're…related?"

"Yep! Can't you tell?" Axel points to own eyes, but Riku gets the point – minus the hair and the attitude, Roxas and Sora are similar. "But, Roxas and Sora's mom, when they were about…oh, three? Decided that one boy was enough and gave the sicker one up for adoption."

Riku shakes his head. "No…Sora's mom wouldn't…!"

"Oh, but she did!" Axel says, almost chuckling to himself. "And at the orphanage was where I met Roxas. But he was a lot quieter back then."

"Is that why he's doing this?!" Riku exclaims. "Because he wants Sora to suffer?!"

Axel purses his lips, and shrugs. "I dunno. But … Roxas is smart. He knew that you mattered more to Sora than Kairi did." Axel ignores Riku's protest of "We're all friends" and continues. "Deep inside, Sora-kins still loves you.

"If I'd let Roxas have his way with you…well," Axel frowns slightly and pets Riku's hair before climbing off of the bed. "You'd be a broken boy, crying for Sora every night. I didn't want to see that."

"I thought you couldn't care less," Riku hisses, tugging at the binds again. Axel stops at the doorway and shrugs.

"I really don't. That's the weird thing." With that, Axel leaves the room, leaving Riku to his thoughts.

Riku screams into the mattress before pulling at the rope until his wrists chafe purple. His mind replays the entire scenario of today, of Sora's almost confession and Kairi leaving him, to what Axel has just told him; tucking his knees to his chest and turning over, he closes his eyes, and feels himself wanting to cry.

* * *

He awakens later that night to the sound of the door of the room opening softly. His eyes flicker open, and begins to turn around when the person grabs his hair and pulls him up for a kiss. Riku gasps into it and tries to get away, but the person only snickers and trails kisses from his lips down his jaw line.

"Axel...?" Riku asks, almost tentatively. When the person gives another cruel snicker, Riku's eyes widen and he attempts to kick the person away. "Get off of me, Roxas!"

"Oh, but why should I?" Roxas replies; Riku's half freaked out because he can barely see the blond thanks to the darkness. "I mean," Roxas lets his hands ghost over Riku's stomach and start heading lower, and Riku knows he has to fight harder. "Sora has someone he loves in front of him. Why can't I have the same?"

"Because you're batshit insane?" Riku offers, but chokes back a gasp when Roxas grabs his cock. "What about Axel, you bastard? He sticks around!"

"Out of pity, nothing more," Roxas tuts, as he lightly massages the member. Riku strains and tries to let his mind go other places, but with every squeeze, he knows Roxas wants him to feel this.

Riku grits his teeth. "It's not pity, you bastard!" he shouts, tugging at the rope holding his arms down when Roxas pulls back. "Why else would he stick around?"

Roxas starts to softly whistle – that asshole! – and pries Riku's boxers off. "We can't feel, stupid," he mutters, drawing silly designs into Riku's leg. "I don't know."

Riku opens his mouth to add something else but when Roxas lifts Riku's legs over his shoulder, Riku's mind goes back to his first time with Sora, and how right Axel was – _exactly the same, exactly the same_ – and Riku lets out an ear piercing scream.

Seconds later, Roxas is shoved off of Riku, and Riku's breathing heavier now, and attempts to rip his freaking arms out of the rope. Roxas snarls and tries and move, but a new voice speaks. "That's enough, Roxas."

"Don't tell me what to do, Axel!" Roxas shouts, glaring at the redhead. Axel's standing in between Roxas and the bed, and due to Roxas's angry stare, Riku only tucks his knees to his chest, wishing he could pull up his boxers. "He's my victim!"

"Your victim?!" Axel retorts. "Your goal was Sora; don't torture Riku because Sora didn't react the way you planned!"

Roxas sputters indignantly before glaring at Riku and storming out of the room. Axel shakes his head, and turns to the inn table, clicking on the light. "Can I trust you not to run when I untie you?"

"Sure, fine, trust me, damnit, let me go!" Riku shouts, still shaking. Axel runs a hand through his less-than-normally spiky hair and slowly unties the ropes.

Normal Riku would've pulled his boxers up and fled the room, down the hall, and into the safely of the streets. However, this Riku only lets out a few more shaky breaths, before clinging to Axel and starting to sob. Axel uncomfortably pats his back. "Exactly the same, right?"

"Sora…" Riku moans into Axel's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sora…"

* * *

"We're letting him go."

Roxas scowls up to Axel from the other side of the table. Riku is lingering from the doorway of the bedroom he's been confined to. "No."

Axel narrows his eyes. "Yes. He has no reason to be here."

"Sora doesn't give a shit about him!" Roxas shouts, pointing his finger at Riku.

"Exactly," Axel replies.

Roxas growls, before approaching Riku. "If Sora loves you so much, why doesn't he save you? Huh? He knows he could track a cell phone – we've given him every opportunity! I want him to see you in pain!" Roxas clenches his fists, and punches the wall next to Riku; Riku doesn't flinch. "I want him to suffer!"

"He's suffered enough, Roxas," Riku says softly. "Didn't you see him?"

Roxas twitches and glares back up to Riku. "Fine. I don't want him to suffer; I want him _dead_."

"Murder isn't our objective, Roxas," Axel informs from the other side of the kitchen. "Never was."

Roxas scowls at the two of them, before sitting down at his table and pouting. "Fine. Leave, you asshole. I just want to see Sora suffer, but no," he gives Axel a cold look. "Some idiot has to go screw up my plans."

Axel smirks down to Roxas and kisses his forehead. "Aw, I love you blondie."

"No, you don't. We can't, if you just happened to have forgotten."

Axel shrugs and kisses the top of Roxas's hair. "I know, technically, we can't. But I do."

Roxas's scowl slightly warms up. Riku takes that as an escape, and, after grabbing his cell phone, sprints out of the door of the apartment.

He doesn't bother to say goodbye – they can't care, anyway.

* * *

It takes him half a day to return home. A handful of hours are spent trying to just find out where he is, and the rest of the time is spent on a ferry ride to his island. When he's stuck in the boat with several tourists and their children, he smiles at the children to make him seem less threatening, but apparently that scares them more. He tugs on his hair –

_"Such pretty, pretty hair."_

–and realizes he does need a cut. It's been over a month.

When he pays for his ticket, he's surprised that no money, no cards, _nothing_ has been taken out of his wallet. He can only give a small smile before pocketing his wallet and heading to his apartment.

Approaching his door, he sees it's cracked open, so he tentatively steps in, hearing a male voice within it. He grabs a fork that's sitting by the entrance (he's never been one for an organized house), and carefully follows the noise.

When he sees it's only Sora talking to a photograph of Riku, Riku drops to the fork. Sora turns around, drops the picture, and launches himself into Riku's arms, giving him the tightest hug he's ever felt. "Riku, Riku, Riku!" Sora's too elated, and Riku can feel it rubbing off. "Oh, Riku, I missed you! It's been hell over here without you, and…and…"

"How are you and Kairi?" Riku asks, already knowing the answering, but wanting it confirmed.

Sora frowns. "We broke up. Because…" he laughs softly. "She gave up. She gave up on you – like everyone else, she thought you ran away! Ran away, Riku?! You? Heck no, I knew you wouldn't…" Sora lightly tugs on Riku's hair, sending shivers down Riku's back. "You okay?"

"Dandy," Riku responds, shaking them away. "Just…it's been a while since I was home." He frowns over to Sora. "Wait, how'd you get in my apartment, anyway?"

When Sora holds up a key, Riku groans with a smile. "Yeah…your master key. Forgot about that…" He chuckles and shakes his head. "Didn't you call it the Keyblade, or something?"

"Riku!" Sora pokes Riku's cheek. "More important things! Are you alright?! A few days ago, I talked with some…Roxas guy, and he said he knew were you were, but then he didn't take me to you, and I kept trying to get the police to search for you and search for your phone, but they didn't care…."

Riku's eyebrows furrow. "What? They…didn't?"

Sora lowers his eyes and steps away from Riku. "No… I put out a missing ad and went to every television station, but by then… your parents stopped caring. They were worried, but after two weeks, they, like everyone else…thought you had just run away. Because nothing bad like this happens on Destiny Islands." Sora bites his lip and glances up to Riku. "And…I know it's not the right time, but I guess, as I got so obsessed with finding you again, I realized I never stopped loving you." He grins nervously and rubs his neck. "I mean…"

Riku shakes his head. "No…I know. It's just…" He collapses into a chair and exhales deeply. "They don't care, anymore?"

"I know they'll be happy to see that you're fine!" Sora interjects, but Riku cut him off.

"They…gave up on me? After not even a month?!"

Sora lowers his head. "I'm so, so sorry…"

Riku closes his eyes, and shakes his head again. "It's alright Sora… it's nice to know you still care."

With a grin, Sora leans over and gives him a tight hug. "I'll always be around. Even if you cannot stand me anymore, I'll always be there for you." He kisses Riku's forehead lightly, and Riku can't hide the shiver that runs through his body. Sora pulls back, and gives him a curious look. "Should I not…?"

"It's…alright," Riku says, trying to shove all thoughts of Axel and Roxas out of his mind. He slowly stands up and gives Sora a tight hug. "Thanks for always being there."

Sora beams back and hugs him back, and Riku gives a faint smile to the ceiling. He'll have to thank those two one day – without them, Sora would've never returned to him.

However, when he sees them again, he's giving them a well deserved punch in the face. Especially Roxas – after everything he's been put through, they both deserve it.

When Sora grabs his arm to drag him out for a 'Welcome Home!' dinner, Riku pushes those thoughts from his head, and hurries after his boyfriend/forever best friend.


End file.
